undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale AU Wiki:Templates Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is the policy page for the structuring of Templates. Most templates are divided into three groups: Header Templates, Heading Templates, and Image Templates. Header Templates are templates that go on the top of the page before all other information on the page, Heading Templates are templates that go inside the different sections of the page sectioned off by Headings. Image Templates only go on file pages. The only templates that are required are Infobox AU (for the succinct storage and quick/easy access to basic information) and OtherWikis2 (for linking to a dedicated wiki for that AU if such a wiki exists - is not required otherwise). The following is a list of all used Header Templates in the order in which they should appear on the page. * DontEdit * OtherWikis2/OCPage * Completed/Semi-Completed/Cancelled/Missing * Delete/Speedydelete/Non-existent AU/Merge/Split * Cleanup/Improve/Improve Infobox/Improve Role/Grammar/Need Image/LowQualityImage/Uncredited Art/Translate * Conjecture * NSFW * Spoiler/WIP * For/Redirect * Infobox AU * Stub * Quote/Flavortext ---- The following is a list of all used Heading Templates that should be used somewhere in a section, typically at the top. * Conjecture Section * Main * Noncanon/Noncanonend * Section Notice * Section Stub * Summary Section * TBC ---- The following is a list of all used Image Templates, used to set a notice on File pages of a lack in proper wiki conformance. * Bad Name * Irrelevant * Low Quality * Original Content * Uncredited If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Alphasaith on their message wall or another Admin. Proper construction of Infobox AU It is required that the minimum amount of information within the infobox be as follows: * Name * Author * Date Published * Link * Type * Sub-Type (if applicable) * Tone * Setting * Medium Clarification of above is as follows: * With the Author, write down the original creator of the AU. If the AU has been adopted by someone else, put their name down too with "Adopted by -adopter-" on a separate line. A link must be provided to where they are called that, along with the affiliating Author Icon. If there are two or more Authors of an AU, their names should be separated by a solid line (---- on a new line in-code). ** Author Icons: Author Icons are to be used in affiliation with the Author's linked name, put after the name in Supertext . The Author's FANDOM account, if applicable, will always be listed first, followed by all other websites in alphabetical order. If no corresponding icon exists, then type the website in brackets in supertext (ie. FANDOMUser FANDOM). * With the Date Published, put down the first day it appeared on the internet. This could be when the first post of it was made, or when the page was made on this wiki. If there are additional milestones of the AU, they can be put as well, using Tooltips to specify the milestone. * With the Link, put down a link to the location that the AU can be found. Examples would be linking the page to DeviantArt, Tumblr, Youtube, or some other such platform. Do NOT link this section to another wiki, as the AU will be considered a non-existent AU, and will be marked as such, wherein you will have a few weeks to create the AU or have it be deleted. Be aware that it is required that a link to where the story can be read must be located in this section. Additionally, if there are multiple links, they should be listed in alphabetical order in two different groups; group one being websites where a story is typically located, the second being websites. Group two does not extricate the page from the Non-Existent Template. ** Group 1 *** DeviantArt *** FANDOM (If linked to story in blog-posts/pages) *** FF.NET *** Gamejolt *** Google Doc (If a story and nothing else) *** Tumblr *** Wattpad *** Youtube ** Group 2 *** Amino *** Discord *** Google Doc (Non-story only) *** Soundcloud * With the Type, write down the AU Type. An extensive list of AU Types can be found on the AU Category page. * With the Sub-Type, categorization goes more in-depth for a few of the AU Types. AU Types that have a Sub-Type include: ** Basic Change - The Sub-Types being: *** AU where everyone is the same person *** Species Swap ** Concept Change - The Sub-Types being: *** Special Event *** Backstory *** Sequel - This Sub-Type isn't used on pages, as it branches into 3 more specific Sub-Types. **** Post-Pacifist Sequel **** Post-Neutral Sequel **** Post-Genocide Sequel ** Character-centered - The Sub-Type being: *** Sans-centric * With the Tone, write down the AU Tone. An extensive list of AU Tones can be found on the AU Category page. * With the Setting, write down the AU Setting. The AU Settings can be found on the affiliated category page. * With the Medium, put down in what medium the story is being told. The complete list of mediums can be found on the AU Category page. Story Progression Templates The Story Progression templates, namely the Completed template, the Semi-Completed template, and the Cancelled template are explained within this section. Completed AUs The "Completed" Template is to be added to an article when the AU's story has been 100% completed, with no more plans for add-ons. Semi-Completed AUs The "Semi-Completed" Template is to be added to an article when a complete story of the AU has been released, though the AU is planned to have multiple stories. Specificity is held based on the medium the story is told in. * If the story is told with an Animation, the AU must have an entire season of the story released; a season in this context being a full story arc. * Too little information exists for semi-completed comics that fit the above definition. Until further information unveils itself, comics will remain unsuitable. If you reader have a good example of such a comic, please contact an admin. * If the story is told with a Game, a full, playable game must be completed, but more planned, for this template to be admissible. Think something like Deltarune Season 1. * If the story is told in a Written format, a full book must be completed, but more planned, for this template to be admissible. When the "Semi-Completed" Template is added to an article, a link to the stories completed is required. Cancelled AUs Cancelled AUs include AUs that have been completely cancelled by the author, an AU that has been put onto an "Indefinite Hiatus" by the author, or an AU that has not had a story update in a single year (365 days). When the "Cancelled" Template is added to an article, the time of last story update should be, likely self evident, the date the latest entry in the story was released. The time of cancellation, if publicly announced by the author, should be the date of the announcement; else it should be labeled "Absentia", meaning in the absence of the subject. The AU's page must '''not' have the Non-existent AU template in order to be considered Cancelled, else the page is to be deleted for the "Cancelled" reason. Delete Parameters Articles that do not meet minimum standards as detailed in the Article Creation Rules, the Manual of Style, and Page Organization should have added to the page. Specifics and summarizations as to exactly ''when the Delete template should be added to the page are listed below. Lack of information in Introduction All articles must have, at minimum, one paragraph of written text in the Introduction, no shorter than four complete sentences. If the article has four sentences of written text in the Introduction, it meets this minimum standard and has no fear of being deleted for this reason. If the article in question has three complete sentences of written text in the Introduction, it also should not receive the Delete template. Instead, the article should have the Improve template added to the header. If the article has two complete sentences of written text in the Introduction, it should indeed have the Delete template added to the header. If the article has only one complete sentence or less, it should be deleted immediately without notice. Improvement-Family Templates Overflow Articles that have three or more of the following templates should have the Delete template added to the header. * Cleanup * Improve * Improve Infobox * Improve Role * Grammar * Need Image * LowQualityImage * Uncredited Art * Translate Once the Delete template is added in this manner, it can only be removed again by improving the page, resolving the issues specified in these templates. Once these templates reach a population less than three, the Delete template is to be removed. Template Removal As stated on the Vandalism Rules page, removing most templates can get the offending user banned and the related page deleted. If the Delete template is already on the page, and is removed by an unauthorized user, the template is re-added with the time of deletion advanced seven days (was 18 days away, now 11 days away). If there is less than seven days before the page in question is deleted, then it is automatically deleted. If the offending user removed the Delete template three or more times, they are banned for no more than three months at the time of page deletion unless the page is deleted more than fourteen days after the most recent unauthorized removal. Non-Existent AU Parameters Non-Existent AUs are AUs that don't really have a presence beyond this wiki. However, there is a bit more to it than that. In order for an AU to be considered "existent", it must meet a certain minimum, defined by the medium the story of the AU is told in. * Animation ** In order for an AU told in the Animation medium to not be considered Non-Existent, there must be a minimum of 5 minutes of animation in a single episode of the AU, or a total of 20 collective minutes in the series. * Comic ** In order for an AU told in the Comic medium to not be considered Non-Existent, there must be a minimum of 5 pages containing a total of 20 panels or 20 total single-panel pages for the AU. * Game ** In order for an AU told in the Game medium to not be considered Non-Existent, there must be a section of game-play of comparable length to the Undertale Demo - (About 10-15 minutes). * Written Story ** In order for an AU told in the Written Story medium to not be considered Non-Existent, there must be a minimum of 1,000 words of writing for the AU. Blacklisted Sites A major requirement for the whitelist is that a site must be fully accessible on a computer, and the story must be readable and navigable for unregistered users. The blacklisted sites are as follows: * Amino (While not exactly fully blacklisted, there's yet to be found more than a single case where an AU meets the standards looked for on this site. If you have evidence of an AU just on Amino that follows the standards looked for, contact Alphasaith about it, including the link to the AU). Category:Policy